


flowers must be blooming in my heart

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, i'm just a jihancheol trash, the one where you see colors after you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan never really believed in soulmates – but now he has two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers must be blooming in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say at the beginning that i'm not a native english speaker and i hope i didn't mess this up really badly ب_ب  
> (but if you are native english speaker and you want to beta this, i would be extremely grateful!)
> 
> title from lovelyz's "ah choo"

Yoon Jeonghan didn't believe in soulmates. Sure, maybe when he was little, but then he also believed in Santa Claus and Tooth Fairy. The concept of seeing _colors_ after meeting your one true love was as appealing as the concept of an old man writing children names on good and naughty lists.

There wasn't many people like him – soulmates existed from the beginning of humanity, also were scientifically proved. How could people not believe in them?

But there he was. And he made sure of it when he met Jisoo.

They weren't soulmates, that he knew for sure. He didn't notice any change in his sight when they first met. It was at their uni's library, when Jeonghan couldn't reach a high shelf and accidentally knocked off a few books, and Jisoo happened to be there too, so some of them fell on his head. Jeonghan was terribly sorry, especially when that stranger turned out to be very handsome. Especially his eyes, that were in some weird shade Jeonghan couldn't name.

They clicked from the beginning, from the moment Jeonghan suggested a coffee as a compensation for his clumsiness and Jisoo agreed.

Jisoo was one of these people who really didn't care for having or not having a soulmate. Or maybe else: he believed that soulmates don't have to be romantic ones. And so they soon officially became a couple.

Jeonghan was happy with his life at that point. He didn't need anything else, because he had a loving boyfriend, and that was enough for him.

But it seemed like fate didn't agree with him.

* * *

Their first anniversary was something they both wanted to celebrate. They chose going to a fancy restaurant, and since the weather was nice, they decided to take a walk through the park.

It was late spring, so it was warm, but the wind was still cold. Jeonghan didn't mind, as long as he had his hand in Jisoo's. Sometimes people glanced at them – but nothing of it seemed offensive. Jeonghan was feeling rather great and thought nothing can ruin his good mood.

But then he saw a big blur of greyness and white moving towards them. Before he could say what was that or move out of the way, he felt something crashing into him and sending him to the ground – something big, fluffy, and… wet?

Falling on the ground knocked the air out of his lungs, and for a second he couldn't see anything. He blinked and saw a huge St. Bernard Dog's face hovering above his own. The dog seemed like smiling, with his tongue out and saliva dripping on Jeonghan's favorite scarf.

“Jeonghan, are you alright?!” Jisoo exclaimed, and his face appeared next to animal's, but in the exact same moment they both heard another call.

“OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY!” Quick footsteps accompanied the voice. “I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO LET HIM GO, HE'S JUST TOO STRONG!” Dog's owner pulled him by his collar.

“It's okay,” Jeonghan said, sitting up with Jisoo's help and massaging back of his head. It wasn't actually okay, but since there was no blood, he didn't want to make a scene.

“No, no, I'm really sorry! Can I help you somehow?”

Jeonghan looked at the male with a frown.

“No, don-”

He didn't finish because of the explosion before his eyes. The world spinned around for a moment, and then...

_Colors._

So _that_ was how they looked.

He looked around, and names started popping in his head. _Blue,_ the sky above was blue. _Green_ , the leaves on the trees were green. _Red_ , Jisoo's shirt was red.

But then it hit him. He sees colors, so that means…

He glanced at the male crouching beside them. He was rather handsome, looking about his age. But that meant he was his soulmate?

His heart sunk a little. No, that couldn't be it. He loves Jisoo! And Jisoo loves him! They are perfect couple!

„I- I think i see colors,” the man said. _Oh no_ , Jeonghan thought. _No, no, no, no-_

„I see them too,” Jisoo whispered with a worried expression on his face.

_Wait. What?_

„What?” was the only thing he could manage to say. Truth to be told, that was the only thing he had in his mind in that moment.

Jisoo looked at him, tears forming in his brown eyes, ready to fall on his cheeks.

 _Brown_.

Jeonghan's mind went totally blank at that sight. Because _that_ was that weird shade he couldn't describe but seen all the time. Because it wasn't shade of gray, but _a color_. Brown to be exact.

And it was there all along.

Dog's barking brought him back to reality and he realized the situation. Jisoo had to think he's that guy's soulmate, but… but…

„I also see colors!” he exclaimed, cupping Jisoo's face in his hands. Then he looked at the man, who was looking at them with puzzled expression. „And you both see them, right?”

Jisoo didn't say a word, and a single tear fell down on his cheek, wetting Jeonghan's thumb a little.

„Does it mean we're all… we're all soulmates?” stuttered the stranger, and his dog barked, waddling his tail happily, like he was proud of himself.

Jeonghan laughed. Maybe because his nerves gave up, or maybe, just maybe, he was happy how the situation turned out. Because he didn't have to give up on Jisoo. Because Jisoo was his soulmate all along, even if both of them didn't acknowledge this. And now they have another soulmate. He didn't know how to get used to this yet – to actually having soulmates, since he didn't believed in them for majority of his life, and to being in a relationship with two people instead of one.

But for now he left that and stood up, bringing Jisoo and the stranger with him.

„Sorry,” he said, and then bowed. „I'm Jeonghan, and this is Jisoo. And you are...”

„Seungchol,” the man introduced himself. „And I'm sorry. For my dog. And for… the soulmate thing.”

„Don't be,” Jisoo said, speaking for the first time since he confirmed he can see colors. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and smiled a little. „We're actually heading to the restaurant. Wanna join and talk?”

Jeonghan looked at him, surprised at the proposition.

„Uh… I don't think they'll let me in with him.” He gestured at still looking very happy giant dog. „So maybe some another-”

„We can go to our place,” Jeonghan cut him off. „We need to talk. Alright?”

Seungchol just nodded, and a small smile formed on his lips. They went the opposite direction, back to their apartment. Though talking with Seungchol was a little bit awkward at first, Jeonghan felt something warm settling in his chest, like everything was at it's place: vivid colors before his eyes and two men by his side, one whom he loved and one, whom he was sure he'll soon love.

  


Jeonghan really didn't believe in soulmates – but now he has two. And he couldn't be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my aff account (klarkson)


End file.
